Taken (The Rewrite)
by Leah Reid Whitlock
Summary: Hey guys this is the rewrite of Taken! So here is the summary! Tobias Hankle was the man you all remember that kidnapped Reid but what if he kidnapped Bella as he wanted her for she was perfect'in God's eyes'. Now as they are both taken feelings erupt between Bella and Reid. But will she survive long enough for it them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Helllloooooo everyone! I am back and am starting off with Taken! Please bear with me Exams are the week after the following so I will be updating a lot during the Christmas holidays. I will be starting the New Year with a new writing pace. I will try to update at least once a week. Probably Friday or Saturday nights. Mostly Saturday though because Friday nights I go to a church place just for kids/teens in middle and high school soooo if you ever want to meet and you live in the Metairie/Harahan area in Louisiana, want to talk to me, and are in middle/high school just PM me about the address and I will talk to you then. Also I am going to be at mag con (July) and comic con (January), I can meet you there if you live in Louisiana. I want to meet a couple of you out there 'cause I think all of you are awesome.**

** So I know you're antsy so without further ado welcome to Taken Rewritten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Infidelity is horrible- there's nothing worse than that; it's devastating – Jessica Capshaw<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov<p>

I had just reading the scriptures of the bible. I was no saint, but I made a deal with my saint of a grandmother. Putting the bible away I got up and stretched. The house was clean and everything was in perfect condition for me to go to bed. I could hear the front door slam open as my pig of a husband came home. He walked into the room after about three minutes.

Our house was very large even though it was only he and I living here. He was a wealthy lawyer and I was the head doctor at the large hospital nearby. He was always out 'working late' on some reports from his past cases, or 'out of town for a client meeting'. I knew that was total crap.

For a while he had been cheating on me with his co-worker Tanya. She was a natural strawberry blonde with implants and a nose job gone wrong. She was naturally beautiful, but everything she has done to her body plus the make-up layered on her face like icing on a three tier cake made her look fake and abnormal. I shouldn't judge but I knew from the start that she was a slut. I filed for the divorce paper months ago and I had finally gotten it. All I needed was his signature.

"Hello Bella" Edward said as he leaned over me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smelled heavily of that oh-so-familiar perfume. I didn't wear perfume considering that I work in a hospital.

"Hello Edward," I said getting up out of the bed. I needed to take another shower. I smelled heavily of that perfume and sex now. I got a large, baggy white shirt, a lacy black and white bra and panties set that I once brought to show off to him, but now they were just there to use and some black short shorts. Sighing I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower bathing and just thinking. I looked at the clock seeing as I had been in there for about fifteen minutes. The moonlight just barely illuminated the room since they were partially drawn together. I bent down looking for the shorts as the lights were now off and I dropped them somewhere before I walked into the bathroom. I wanted to put them on because I was not getting into the bed with that pig without any shorts on.

Just as I found the shorts everything went black.

* * *

><p>Spencer's Pov<p>

"Guys hurry, there's been another call" JJ said walking into the office. Everyone shot out their seat and began running to the SUVs. Hotch's van drove out first with a screech from the tires. The GPS's were already programmed with a set destination courtesy of Garcia. As we pulled out of the house I could tell it was a lost cause.

"Morgan," Hotch said tilting his head to the side of the house. Morgan nodded and his group circled around the large house. I went with Hotch's group through the front and everyone fanned out across the home. I started down the hall and down the right corridor. The angle of the home and view from the front of the house concluded that the bedroom would be down the next hallway. There were many bedrooms but each seemed to be empty.

As I came upon the only room of the house so far that had the door opened a bit so moonlight illuminated the area of the hallway where the spread area is. Looking back I saw that JJ was being me so I looked at her and nodded. She came around on the other side of the door quickly and we burst through the door. The room was mostly clean but there was a body on the ground that was clearly male by the shoulder set and facial structure. Although there was the husband's body, the wife was nowhere to be found.

"We need a medic in here!" JJ yelled as I put on my gloves and looked around the room. There was a blood spot on the other side of the room by the closet, far from the body. There was also a pair of shorts near them as well. I took notice of the bibles stacked on top of the night stand.

"Hey JJ come take a look at this" I called to her. She walked over pulling her gloves on. She tilted her head to the left suggesting signs of interest, curiosity, and uncertainty.

"What made this house so different? This is out of character for him." JJ asked looking through each of the books. "What made this house so different?"

"Take a look at all of them. They all are different versions. I don't think this is his doing, but I think that all of these belong to the wife. Considering that this bed stand has a stethoscope, I would suggest that this is her side of the bed and she is in a medical practice. There are no pictures of the two together but one, so it seems their marriage wasn't as happy as they wanted people to think." I spoke taking in the room. The medics came and checked his pulse. The confirmed what we already knew. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was pronounced DOA and the wife was pronounced missing.

Relaying the information to the other members of the main squad as they came in the other began taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Has the family been notified" Hotch asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Yeah, they'll be at the station first thing in the mornin'." Morgan replied over his shoulder.

"Good we'll need to know everything about her. This spike in the M.O. is unlike him. We need to figure out what was so special about the wife. He didn't even leave a note this time there must have been something special about her" Hotch said as Morgan's phone went off.

"Give me all you got babygirl. You're on speaker." Morgan said before sitting the phone down.

"Alright so the victim as you know was 26 years old Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Born on June 20th, 1988, he was put into the adoption system. He was in there until the age of fifteen and it seems he was a bit of a trouble maker. He was adopted by a very young couple Carlisle Cullen a doctor at a nearby hospital, and Esme Cullen the CEO of a home designing company. She couldn't have children so they adopted. His adopted siblings are Emmett Cullen CEO of a children's summer and afterschool activity center married to Rosalie Cullen a model for Cullen Fashions run by the sister Alice Whitlock, the CEO, married to Jasper Whitlock twin brother to Rosalie Cullen and is a child/adult psychiatrist. Edward seemingly stayed out of trouble and became a model student. Now he is a lawyer making big bucks. He married his high school sweetheart Isabella Marie Swan on as soon as he was eighteen on August 13th, 2006, a month before her eighteenth birthday. Ohhhhh look at that" she said as she stopped talking.

"What is it babygirl?"

"It seems now though that they weren't as happy as they were back then. She went and filed divorce papers that she needed him to sign. He was accused of cheating with his coworker Tanya Denali" She said.

"What about Isabella, Garcia?" I asked.

"Ohhhhh um let's see. Ahhh Isabella Marie Swan was born in a small town in Washington on September 13th, 1987 called Forks. Her parents split when she was three months old and her mother took Isabella with her, but she visited her father for two weeks during the summer. She moved in with her father in 2005 when she was seventeen and married Edward the next year. The next year, they had a child named Renesmee September 11th, 2007 whom the IQ has been assumed to be great but a test has not been performed yet. Isabella is head doctor at the same hospital Carlisle Cullen works at. She has been named head doctor. The position was originally given to Dr. Cullen, but after he refused it went to her. That is it so far but if I have any other information I will let you know, Garcia out!"

"Okay so now that we know that let's get some rest. Be at the station early. we need as much information we can get in the morning." Hotch said. We all dispersed to our hotel rooms. All I could think was that Isabella Swan was scientifically with her facial proportions was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait…. I might start updating on my IPod, but that means I will make mistakes and I don't really want that. I want to avoid any mistakes.**

**Anyways I just got news that my parents are splitting up. Isn't that the greatest way to start off the New Year right? I have to decide who I want to live with.**

**By the way this has to be taking place in the year of 2010 because using the timeframe I put were the dates of Twilight, I didn't even think of criminal minds. So I order for this to make sense Renesmee is 4 because that way she can walk and talk correctly and she is not potty trained or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Criminal Minds**

**This is the website where you can find the dress she wore (Take out the spaces): **

** www**.** rubylane item/562573-452/Antique-Victorian-Era-Childx27s-White-Cotton**

Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold. – Helen Keller

3rd Person POV

The next morning when the team got to the station, the family was already there waiting for them.

"We thank you for coming, even ahead of schedule" Hotch said stepping forward. "Please take a seat in here" he said pointing to a room filled with enough chairs for the large family.

"Which of you are the family of Isabella Swan" Hotch asked.

"Her family is not yet here I am Carlisle Cullen, my son is Edward Cullen. Her father is taking the jet down here. He will be here as soon as he can. Now, do you have any information on Isabella, is she alright?" Carlisle spoke in a calm voice, but in the inside his thoughts were racing through his head. _Is Isabella alright? How badly is she injured? Do they have a lead on where she could possibly be?_

"We don't know very much yet, but we are trying our very best to get your daughter back. Please take a seat, would any of you like some coffee?" All of them nodded their heads except for the blonde boy and girl.

"Forgive me; I haven't even introduced the rest of my family. This is my wife Esme my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. Angela will be meeting us here with Renesmee." Carlisle spoke introducing each of the family members. They all nodded their heads at the police officers politely.

"May we ask who Angela is?" Spencer asked looking at each member studying their body stance. _None of them have brought up their deceased brother. They seem more worried about Isabella, as if they don't care about their brother._

"Angela's our best friend," Alice Cullen spoke up, but then slightly chuckled. "In our, I meant B-Bella, Rosalie, and I".

The girl, Rosalie, turned abruptly and her hair followed suit. "Isabella means a lot to us. Even though that shithead is gone Bella needs to come back to us. I need you to promise us that she will come back to us." She then gave such a serious look for her eyes that looked so dead that all of the agents were at a loss for words.

"Rosalie! Do not talk about Edward like that, no matter what he has done!" Esme scolded but all of the family could tell that her heart was heavy with sorrow and that her voice wasn't as strong as they all knew it to be.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

JJ cleared her throat before speaking. "We cannot promise that we will get her home, but we can promise that we will do all in our power to get her back to you"

"Well let's just hope that your power is good enough to get Bells back to us." Rosalie spoke.

Just then her husband embraced her in from behind. His massive arms looked as if he would crush her, but on quite the contrary his embrace was almost just as gentle as Carlisle or Esme's. It was only then when Rosalie let a tear fall from her eye.

Just then Charlie Swan walked through the door, still in his chief of police uniform. Right behind him was Renesmee Carlie Cullen with Angela and Ben Cheney.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Renee said she would be here in a few minutes."

"Grandpa… Where is mommy? Is she dead too." Renesmee spoke.

The team gasped at the child's straightforwardness. I brought Nessie, but where is Jacob he said he was on his way here as well.

"Jacob is coming?" she asked happily. She took her necklace around her neck and clutched in her left hand. "I'm sorry I am ruining this little conference please continue. Grandpa Carlisle!" She ran into Carlisle and Esme's lap showing her inner childishness.

"How about Renesmee and I go and talk for a bit" JJ said. They were going to begin talking about her father's death and her mother's kidnapping they didn't want to scar the child.

"Don't treat me as if I am an idiot. I am not blind to what is going on. We are at a police station, my mother and father are not present yet I and the rest of my family is, and I heard you all when you were talking to Angela on the phone. Now I want to know about someone breaking into my house and killing my father. I want to know if my mother is alive or not." Renesmee spoke breaking from her childishness for a bit.

Bella's POV

I woke up tied to a chair in a room filled with computers. There was a man sitting in a chair in front of the computers looking at all of them and the gruesome videos playing on them. The house was a mess and peeking into the cracked door in the hallway there was one room that was completely clean and from what I could see an organized desk. I jumped in fright when some white fabric was thrown at me.

The man looked at me in absolute disgust and uncuffed me.

"Don't try anything" he said angrily.

"What are you-" I began but then stopped remembering what had happened. "Wha-what are you doing with me; what do you want?" I questioned. He gave me a fierce glare before backhanding me across my face. _Note to self: He is not a fan of questions._

He grabbed my hand and led me to a room down the hall. Pushing me inside, I saw that is was a bathroom. There was water already running in the tub and all of a sudden he pushed me in causing my head to bang against the soap holder on the wall. A gasp left my mouth but it was quickly replaced with water filling into my mouth and nostrils. He gripped my hair tightly I could hear him mumbling a couple of words as he dunked my head in.

"Name… Father….. Name…. Son….of…..Holy...irit" he was mumbling. _Is he… Is he baptizing me?_ I questioned myself.

I came up gasping for air. My lungs burned for it. I began to cough up water while gripping the edge of the tub. He wasted no time though. He yanked me up out of the tub, although the floor was soaking wet as well. My body felt heavy and I suddenly felt extremely tired from the entire ordeal. He picked up the white fabric that I dropped and it turned out to be an old Victorian Era night gown.

"C-can you p-p-please tu-turn a-r-ound" I said before going into another fit of coughs. He brought his hand up and I flinched back. I waited for impact, but it never happened. I looked at him and his entire personality changed.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized. His entire voice and personality changed. His eyes were kinder, yet ignorant. He has multiple personality disorder.

3rd Person POV

"Thank goodness. I thought James had my mommy again" Renesmee said. The friends and family instantly froze.


End file.
